


Not Your Ordinary Cinderella Story

by Loloia_Brabock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, High School, Jock Dean Winchester, M/M, Mythology References, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Shy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loloia_Brabock/pseuds/Loloia_Brabock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel slips. Reaching blindly and grabbing onto what feels like a jacket to keep himself from sipping. He doesn't notice how the other person immediately grabs onto his waist to balance the both of them, but he's still grateful that they didn't let him fall.</p><p>He looks up to thank his savior when his world comes to a screeching halt because suddenly, all he sees is green. It's brighter than the secret clearing in the forest he goes to, but somehow lighter than the grass that grows there. He can't describe the color, but the specks of gold remind him of honey and bees and the warm sun on a spring day.</p><p>What Dean sees is blue. Blue brighter than the sky on the clearest day or lightning in the darkest night. Brighter than the lake he goes to in the middle of summer. There's no way to describe the color, but to Dean it looks like heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Ordinary Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by linneart on tumblr, and the original version was posted on my tumblr, how-about-always.

Dean is the cool kid. Captain of the soccer team during fall, varsity football player during winter, and Little League baseball coach every spring and summer. He’s know school wide for being a jock, and a nerd, and most importantly, a womanizer. He’s sweet with the ladies, and goes on dates more often than not, yet the only one who really has his heart is Baby, his beautiful, sleek, smooth 67’ Impala. 

He takes Sam to school every morning, despite him going to some fancy private school across town, but he loves to do it for him anyways. It gives him a reason to drive, and extra time to see his little brother before they’re whisked away to their own oasis of high school.  
At first glance, nobody would even think someone like dean would like school so much, but he loved to go. It wasn’t for the classes, or for the girls, or to get good grades. He only wakes up every morning so he can see that one special person.

Dean doesn’t know his name. He’s not sure if he ever will. But he knows that he likes bees, and his eyes are brighter than the sky. He’s extremely, intelligent, and obviously the smartest person in the school, but he’s been homeschooled up until their junior year, when he first enrolled, so he doesn’t get a lot of the references that people say. He’s funny, awkwardly so, and it makes dean smile.

The only problem is, he’s never talked to this boy. He has eight classes, a full schedule this year, and the blue eyed boy only has three. Coincidentally, he has all three classes with Dean, and although that should make things easier, it doesn’t. Because his eyes are so incredibly blue and he can’t stop staring.

So he looks, and he looks, and eventually everyone notices his stares and they tease him, and suddenly it’s almost Christmas and they’ve been in school for months and he still hasn’t talked to him. This crush has been going on for way too long already, but he’s not gonna stop now.

One day, he notices something different.

Baby Blue is nervous for some reason. They’re in the middle of mythology with Deans uncle Bobby - sorry, Professor Singer, and he keeps tapping away with his pencil, constantly checking his phone like he’s waiting for something to pop up on the screen. Then, suddenly his pencil goes flying across three desks and it hits Dean, right in the neck.

“Ow! Fuck, that hurt…” Dean hisses, grabbing his neck. He looks down and glares at the pencil for causing him harm, not looking at Baby Blue anymore. When he looks up in the general direction of where his crush sits, he’s met with a face full of demon. She snatches the pencil out of his hands and hisses at him, smacking him in the head in the process.

“Ow! Meg, what the fuck?!” Dean hisses, trying not to get in trouble with his uncle, their teacher.

“Stay away from him, Winchester. You’ll only do him harm.” She mumbles, going back to her seat.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”

“Cut the crap. I see you staring. We all do. Just turn away before somebody else gets hurt.” She hisses, whispering furiously. Dean just blushes and looks away.

…..

Castiel Novak is a quiet boy. He follows every rule, he never disobeys, and he always listens. It’s been engraved in him since birth. Rebellion is bad, and only leads to sin. At least, that’s what his mother used to tell him. At the end of most teens sophomore year of high school, Castiel’s mother died in a car accident, and now him and his brothers and sister Anna, Uriel, Michael, Gabriel, and Lucifer live with their father, Chuck.

Now, chuck is a good man. Not super religious, but believes in the word of God. It helped save him from his alcoholism, anyways, and he would be forever grateful for that. 

He’s been going to the local high school for two school years now. Junior year was hard. He didn’t like all of the people or the crowded hallways. The only real friend he had here was Meg, and sometimes she could be fishy as well. Right now it was just a few months into his senior year and it was hell. The only thing that made this all worth while was Dean Winchester. 

He knows about Dean’s reputation. How he always has a different girl on his hips. What he doesn’t know, was how this…crush all started. He never really payed attention to his sexuality. He never had the right. It wasn’t gods will, but now all he can think of is Dean.

He started to dress better once he first saw him, in hopes of Dean noticing him. He can’t help but be like most girls that try to get his attention. But for some reason, he never could. Dean’s eyes never strayed his way, but he couldn’t help but hope. He did have three classes with him anyways.

Today he was wearing a light blue button up with a brown cardigan and his favorite pair of dark denim pants. It was after school, and he was going to Chess Club, running down the halls because he was already late when-

“Watch where you’re going!” Someone yelled, pushing him out of the way and into a nearby locker. His papers in the binder he was holding flew out, landing on the floor like he just walked through a hurricane. He looked up, finding none other than Alastair, and glared at him. He huffed, and reached down to pick up all of his papers quickly. He was late, and this confrontation was only wasting his time.

“Stupid, no good Novak!” Alastair hissed, making Castiel flinch, but he only kept running. He turned the corner, looking back quickly only to make sure Alastair and his goons weren’t following him when Castiel slips on a paper, falling right when he turns the corner and falls right into somebody’s arms. He reached blindly, grabbing onto what feels like a jacket to keep himself from slipping. His papers go flying once more, but this time it was all on him and there’s no one to blame. Castiel doesn’t notice how the other person immediately grabs onto his waist and shirt to balance the both of them, but he’s still greatful that they wouldn’t let him fall.

He looks up to thank his savior when his world comes to a screeching halt, because suddenly, all he sees is green. It’s brighter than the secret clearing in the forest he goes to. He’s the only one who knows about it, but somehow, the color is lighter than the grass that goes there. He can’t describe the color, but the soft specs of gold remind him of honey and bees and the sun on a spring day.

What Dean sees is blue. Blue brighter than the sky on the clearest day or lightning in the darkest night. Brighter that the lake he goes to in the middle of summer. There’s no way to describe the color, other than the fact that to Dean it looks like heaven.

They stay like that, until they realize that their mouths are an inch away from each other and their noses are practically touching. Cas blushes, his face’ color resembling a tomato and Dean realizes he loves the shade of red he goes, before remembering where he is and blushing too.

Then, he’s pulling out of Dean’s embrace, the bell ringing loudly above their heads. Cas scrambles, picking up his papers as fast as humanly possible and scrambles down the hallway. Dean pouts, his brows furrowing and lips parted. On his mind is something about personal space, but on the floor is a paper. A neat, pristine paper that his Baby Blue forgot to pick up in his hurry. 

Dean picks up the paper, reading the name. He never knew it, and honestly never thought he had to, but the neat handwriting pulls him out of his thoughts.

Castiel James Novak  
Period 7  
Professor Singer  
Mythology  
Final Draft

An essay. It’s an essay. He has to give it back to him. He can’t give it to Bobby, that would look suspicious. This paper is a quarter of their final grades and is due next Friday. He has to give this back to him. 

And he will. He’ll knock on every goddamn door if he has to.


End file.
